


Playing games

by Kuraineko



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Fusrodita, M/M, Milo sabe cocinar, Nada es lo que parece!, O sí., playing videogames
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 20:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4800791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuraineko/pseuds/Kuraineko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Afrodita & Milo] Las primeras impresiones no siempre son las correctas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing games

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Airienn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airienn/gifts).



> Esta broma llevaba demasiado tiempo hecha como para no llevarla a cabo en algún momento. Este fic fue el regalo de cumpleaños de Airin de este año <3 wub you, neni c:

Hacía horas que Piero se había ido a la cama y el apartamento gozaba de la paz relativa de la noche en la ciudad. El lugar se encontraba en semipenumbra y algún ruido ocasional se colaba desde las calles. Hasta que el rascar apremiante de la llave contra la cerradura se convirtió en el preludio de la puerta chocando contra la pared.  
Dos cuerpos enredados entraron por ella, labio contra labio, con las manos frenéticas, intentando librarse de la ropa que llevaba puesta el otro. Luken dejó en paz la camiseta de Milo después de sacarla de dentro de sus pantalones, usando las manos ahora para tratar de cerrar la puerta a su espalda, mientras el otro daba cuenta de sus botones uno por uno y con una rapidez inusitada para su nivel de ebriedad.

—Se te dan bien los botones… —gruñó Luken sobre sus labios, con una sonrisa torcida.

Milo se encogió de hombros y la puerta del apartamento se cerró. Luken se dio la vuelta unos segundos para cerrar con llave y pestillo.

—¿Qué puedo decir? A mi ex-novio no le gustaba que durmiera con la ropa, que luego se arrugaba.

De repente Luken invadió el espacio personal de Milo otra vez y tirando de la camiseta, le obligó a levantar los brazos para quitarle la prenda.

—No se habla de amantes previos en la cama, chico. —advirtió mientras le desabrochaba el cinturón de cuero.

—Yo no veo ninguna cama. —replicó Milo, agarrando de la nuca a Luken para mordisquearle los labios de nuevo.

Se besaron más, con pasión y poco después el pantalón de Milo cayó al suelo con un golpe sordo.

—Eso puedo solucionarlo —respondió Luken, mirando a los ojos de Milo y echándose un poquito hacia atrás cuando éste intentó besarlo de nuevo—. Ven, por aquí.

Milo tuvo el tiempo justo para deshacerse de sus zapatillas, enrolladas en el pantalón, antes de que Luken tirara de su mano para llevárselo hacia su habitación.  
La sonrisa de Milo se apropió de su cara, empequeñeciendo sus ojos de la emoción.

Se habían conocido en una discoteca. Luken había entrado en el local, se había quitado las gafas de sol y había repasado el sitio con una mirada y al fondo de la sala estaba él, Milo, mirándole anonadado. Milo llevaba la camiseta pegada del sudor y el pelo alborotado de bailar.  
Luken le había sonreído en la distancia, sabiendo a la presa suya antes de ir a cazarla y una hora después, el baño les había parecido demasiado sucio como para hacer uso de él. No era raro que ninguno de los dos ligara en discotecas, pero Luken nunca se traía a nadie a casa.

Tiró a Milo sobre la cama y lo empujó con una mano en el pecho cuando intentó levantarse, para que se quedara allí.  
Luken aprovechó que llevaba casi toda la ropa puesta para hacer un buen show de como se la quitaba y Milo se deshizo de los calcetines discretamente. Su pene se alzaba contra el calzoncillo, levantándolo provocativamente y Luken se sentó en el suelo y arrastró a Milo de las rodillas para acercarlo al borde.

—Ahora empieza lo bueno. —prometió mientras se lamía los labios y tiraba del calzoncillo para mandarlo a la otra punta de la habitación después de darle un par de vueltas en un dedo.

Milo estaba apoyado en los codos, con los abdominales tensos por la posición, observando cada movimiento de Luken, hasta que éste atrapó su erección entre sus labios y empezó a jugar con ella.  
Cerró los ojos, gimió y terminó por dejarse caer en la cama entre jadeos mientras aprendía nuevas formas de que se la chuparan.

Luken no mentía, desde luego la noche fue buena. Para los dos.

 

* * *

 

Milo se despertó despacio. Escuchaba coches y algún que otro pájaro y aunque había luz en la habitación, no le daba directamente.  
Parpadeó un par de veces y se dio la vuelta, tapándose mejor con el edredón. Media hora después abrió los ojos de nuevo. Tenía hambre y ganas de ir al baño. Cuando se incorporó miró alrededor, desnudo y con el pelo más alborotado si cabía que la noche anterior.

Confundido, observó los alrededores.

—No reconozco esta casa… —murmuró antes de rascarse la cabeza.

Unos minutos después, con una camiseta que le venía grande y un pantalón corto que no era suyo, salió de la habitación, aventurándose al resto del apartamento.  
La espalda de su ligue de la noche anterior estaba encorvada en el sofá. Llevaba auriculares grandes y parecía estar muy concentrado en su portátil.

—Vamos, vamos… —rechinó los dientes Luken mientras clicaba furiosamente.

Tenía el pelo revuelto y llevaba una camiseta de rayas, con las mangas demasiado largas y con agujeritos de la lavadora. Los pantalones vaqueros también parecían gastados.  
Luken movió los pulgares de los pies dentro de sus calcetines de colores y se puso un poco más recto. Y Milo pensó que quería esos calcetines.

¿Qué estaría haciendo?

Milo se acercó descalzo, despacio, estirando el cuello para intentar ver la pantalla del portátil desde atrás.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Milo cuando llegó detrás de él.

Luken no respondió, Milo se agachó sobre el respaldo del sofá y levantó uno de los auriculares antes de repetir su pregunta.

—¿Qué haces?

Luken no gritó, sólo se quedó helado durante un momento y después se quitó los auriculares con un tirón, lanzándolos contra el sofá.

—¡Joder, que puto susto me has dado! —exclamó mientras se giraba a mirar a Milo. Las gafas se resbalaron por el puente de su larga y recta nariz y las empujó con un dedo para que volvieran a su sitio.

Gritos y advertencias se oían desde los auriculares y Milo movió sus orbes despacio, fijando su mirada en la pantalla.

—Te van a matar —dijo antes de que Luken se sentara mejor y tirara del cable de los cascos, volviendo su atención al juego.

—¡Afrodita! ¡Mierda! ¿¡Qué cojones estás haciendo!? —increpó alguien desde los altavoces del portátil.

Luken bajó un poco el volumen y movió la mesita portátil para acomodarla mejor.

—Nada, nada. Ya he vuelto. —contestó mientras volvía a tomar control de su personaje.

Milo preguntó por el baño y Luken señaló con la cabeza hacia una puerta más allá. Cuando volvió del baño, se fijó más en sus alrededores.  
Vio una puerta y una ventana y se preguntó si el lugar daría a algún tipo de balcón, pero cuando se asomó a la puerta entreabierta se encontró con la cocina.

—¿¡Has desayunado!? —preguntó en alto, aunque Luken estaba demasiado concentrado en lo suyo como para atenderle.

La cocina estaba limpia, el fregadero seco y la cafetera fría al tacto. Milo se arremangó las mangas de la camiseta y se frotó las manos mientras empezaba a buscar ingredientes.

 

* * *

 

Cuando un plato con tortitas y su taza de café aparecieron de repente al lado de su portátil, Luken ni siquiera se preguntó qué hacía allí aquel regalo de los dioses. Empezó a comer y no fue hasta que pensó conscientemente que aquellas tortitas no sabían igual que las de Piero que se dio cuenta de que algo estaba mal.  
Miró a su lado, donde un cuerpo se había sentado junto al suyo.

Milo le sonrió con una taza en sus manos y bebió un traguito de su café.

—No sé cómo lo tomas, así que he traído de todo. —señaló a la mesa baja delante del sofá, donde Luken vio más cosas esperándole.

—Negro, largo, con dos terrones de azúcar.

Milo asintió y añadió un poco de agua caliente a la taza. Y los dos terrones.

Pasaron cinco minutos en los que Luken continuó jugando, ahora mucho más relajado que antes. Ya no hablaba por el micrófono, si no que usaba el chat.

—¿Qué juegas? —preguntó Milo, echando miraditas a la pantalla.

—Wow. —contestó Luken, con una mano en el teclado y la otra llevando la taza a sus labios.

—¿Y tu personaje es ese? —Milo acercó el dedo a la pantalla, pero no la tocó.

Luken le miró de reojo un par de veces antes de afirmarlo.

—Sí. —dijo algo seco.

—¿El que se llama Afrodita?

Luken apretó los labios. No sería la primera persona que se burlaba de su nick, pero todos los que osaban hacerlo aprendían a respetarle, más temprano que tarde.

—Sí, ¿qué pasa? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido, antes de masticar una tortita con saña.

Milo se encogió de hombros.

—Nada —y después de flexionar los dedos de sus pies encima de la alfombra preguntó—. ¿Y está bien el juego?

Luken asintió, distraído por algo que le habían dicho en el chat.

—Sí. Supongo. Depende de con quien juegues… —dijo Luken mientras tecleaba rápidamente y luego se giró para prestarle más atención a su ligue— Pero el juego en sí está bien. No tiene el mejor diseño, pero tiene muy buena jugabilidad y en especial me gusta el sistema d-

Milo no pudo enterarse de lo que Luken tenía que decir porque una puerta se abrió de golpe y alguien gruñó como un zombie en busca de cerebros mientras arrastraba los pies fuera de la habitación.  
Tenía el pelo claro, grisáceo y la boca entreabierta. Se estaba frotando un ojo y continuó gimiendo desde lo más profundo de la garganta hasta que entró en la cocina.

Luken y Milo no dejaron de mirarlo hasta entonces y cuando Luken miró de nuevo a su invitado para hablar, el otro hombre se asomó desde la cocina.

—Hay café. —dijo con la voz rasposa y profunda, con un cigarro sin encender colgando de sus labios.

—Sí, también hay tortitas. —dijo Milo, moviendo el plato sobre la mesa en su dirección.

—¿Por qué hay café? —preguntó el desconocido, metiéndose de nuevo en la cocina.

Luego se volvió a asomar, con un vasito de café en una mano y el cigarro encendido en la otra.

—¿Quién es este? —preguntó, señalando a Milo con la barbilla.

—Este es Milo —dijo Luken—. Él es Piero.

Piero levantó la mano en saludo antes de agarrar una tortita del plato y sentarse en el sillón al lado del sofá. La olisqueó y dejó el cigarro en el cenicero.

—¿Pero a tí aún te queda sentido del olfato? —preguntó Luken, arrugando la nariz y mirando al cigarro con odio.

Piero se encogió de hombros mientras untaba nutella en la tortita.

—Se hace lo que se puede… —dijo antes de dejar que sus labios formaran una sonrisa demasiado satisfecha.

Luken le tiró un cojín, pero Piero lo desvió con el codo y fue directo a Milo. Él lo tomó a tiempo antes de que se estrellara en su cara.

—Buenos reflejos —elogió Piero, con una sonrisita—. ¿Has hecho el café?

Milo asintió, bajando el cojín y dejándolo encima del reposabrazos, a su lado.

—No está mal. Mejor que el del tragaldabas este, que siempre lo quema.

Luken le levantó un dedo mientras lo movía en círculos pequeños, con los labios apretados.

—Y dime, chico —preguntó Piero entre bocado y bocado—. ¿Eres compañero de trabajo de Luken?

—Eh, no… —contestó Milo mientras se acomodaba mejor.

Ni siquiera sabía en qué trabajaba Luken.

—¿Compañero de guild?

—Tampoco… —murmuró Milo, empezando a sentirse un poco incómodo.

—Me lo follé anoche. —aclaró Luken.

Piero se atragantó, Milo se encogió de hombros y Luken sonrió satisfecho mientras bajaba la tapa del portátil.

—Eso es —confirmó Milo antes de cambiar de tema—. ¿Y en qué trabajas?

Piero le dio una calada al cigarro y soltó una carcajada seca.

—¿No te lo ha dicho? —preguntó con tono socarrón.

Milo negó con la cabeza y Luken se quitó las gafas para limpiarlas con las mangas demasiado largas de la camiseta que llevaba puesta.

—Soy modelo de revista.

—Aaaah —murmuró Milo antes de dirigirse a Piero—. Gracias.

Piero levantó la ceja mientras daba golpecitos al cigarrillo encima del cenicero.

—¿Y a mí por qué me das las gracias?

—Porque me has confundido con un modelo. —dijo él de forma inocente.

Piero refunfuñó mientras se terminaba la tortita.

—Bueno, sí… tienes ese aire. —contestó Piero, moviendo la mano hacia él.

—¿Qué aire?

Luken se puso las gafas y llamó la atención de Milo agarrándole del brazo. Negó con la cabeza para que no preguntara más.

—Ese, ya sabes.

—No, no sé… ah, da igual.

Milo se rascó la nuca y empezó a recoger la mesa, pero Piero le dio un golpe en la mano y se tomó la faena para sí.

—Eres el invitado, los invitados no trabajan.

—Ya he hecho el café y el desayuno, no m-

—Pues ya has hecho bastante. —regañó Piero, yéndose con dos de las tazas y un plato.

—Déjalo, es italiano. —ofreció Luken como si eso lo explicara todo.

Después de un par de segundos de incómodo silencio, Milo empezó a jugar con uno de sus mechones de pelo, enredando el rizo con un dedo. Señaló el portátil y estableció una nueva conversación.

—¿Juegas mucho?

—Cuando tengo tiempo. Es uno de los pocos pasatiempos que me puedo llevar a todas partes.

Milo asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Porque viajas mucho? Por tu trabajo, digo.

Esta vez fue el turno de Luken de asentir.

—Sí, por eso mantengo a Piero cerca —Luken se inclinó un poco hacia Milo antes de susurrar, como si le estuviera confesando un crudo secreto—. Cuida de mis plantas mientras no estoy.

La ventana de la cocina se abrió de par en par y Piero sacó la cabeza, con el cigarrillo colgándole de la boca y expresión de pocos amigos.

—¡Te he oído!

Luken se rió y Milo se mordió una sonrisa.

—¿Y tú, te gustan los videojuegos? —continuó Luken con voz más alta.

Milo se lo pensó un poco, pero volvió a afirmar con la cabeza.

—Sí, no juego todos los días y nunca he probado ese tipo de juegos online donde tienes que ir en equipo. Demasiada dedicación —se encogió de hombros—. Pero sí que he jugado unos cuantos.

Luken bufó mientras Piero volvía para retirar más platos. Al verlo, se dio prisa en agarrar su taza de café con las dos manos y subir los pies al sofá, protegiendo su botín.

—Déjame adivinar… Fifa, Call of Duty… —empezó a enumerar Luken.

—Ah, no, no —negó Milo, soltando su pelo y moviendo las dos manos—. Más bien Final Fantasy, Dragon Age… Cuando iba al instituto jugaba rol de mesa y en vivo.

Luken relajó los hombros, gratamente sorprendido, pero volvió a crisparlos con los ojos entrecerrados y cara de sospecha.

—¿Cuál es el mejor Final Fantasy?

—Ehm… uh… ¿El cinco? Pero eso es mi percepción, me gustaba el sistema de jobs y, tío, quiero decir, piratas y dragones marinos. Eso es competencia desleal…

Luken se rió de nuevo, echando la cabeza hacia atrás antes de echar un trago al café. Milo aprovechó para seguir hablando.

—De historia me gusta más el seis, es más completo. ¿Y tú juegas a videojuegos de rol?

Luken le miró ahora como si fuera obvia la respuesta.

—Por supuesto que sí —dijo sonando ofendido y orgulloso al mismo tiempo—. ¿Por quién me tomas?

Milo se lamió los labios, volviendo a enroscar un rizo en su dedo índice.

—¿Has jugado a Skyrim?

—He jugado a todos los Elder Scrolls. —Luken se acomodó mejor en el sofá.

—¿Y tu personaje se llamaba Afrodita?

—Sí, ¿por qué? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido y una sensación de sospecha naciéndole en el pecho.

Milo sonrió despacio, pícaro, intetando eliminar la sonrisa en cuanto nacía, pero teniendo que intentarlo varias veces. Volvió a lamerse los labios.

—Tendrías que haberle llamado Fusrodita.

Luken apretó los labios, indignado. Abrió mucho los dos ojos, toda una hazaña teniendo en cuenta la manera en que sus cejas se estaban frunciendo. Abrió la boca y tomó aire, a punto de soltar una queja en alto cuando las risas de Piero resonaron en la cocina.  
El italiano se asomó al salón.

—Nos quedamos con este, no lo sueltes.

Piero no pudo explicar el porqué de su decisión, ya que tuvo que huir ante el súbito ataque de cojines que golpeaban el umbral de la puerta donde había estado asomado.


End file.
